


Thank God, Everyone Is Okay:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e12 Ihea 'oe I Ka Wa A Ka Ua E Loku Ana? (Where Were You When the Rain Was Pouring?), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam heard about what happened, He calls, & checks on his husband, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 3





	Thank God, Everyone Is Okay:

*Summary: Adam heard about what happened, He calls, & checks on his husband, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were glad that their latest case was over. The CIA is a pain in their asses, & they were glad that they were rid of them for awhile.

It didn’t take long to clean up the house, After the CIA had tossed it. They had everything put together, & now they are relaxing, & enjoying each other’s company, Despite missing their husband, Officer Adam Noshimuri. They hope that he is staying safe, & doing what he is suppose to be doing.

“Mmmm, Baby, Thank you for making dinner tonight, It was fabulous”, The Five-O Commander said, as he kissed him on top of his head, as they relaxed on the couch. ”I am glad that you enjoyed it”, The Shorter Man said, as he looked at his lover with a smile. It was a few more minutes of silence, Then, The Former Seal said this to him.

“Babe, I know that you are worried about Adam, But, We got to trust him, He knows what he is doing, We got to show our support, Okay ?”, Danny agreed with that. The phone rang, & he answered it. “Hello ?, Adam !”, The Blond cried out in excitement. He waves Steve over, & he puts on speaker.

“God, I just heard about what happened from the girls, Are you okay ?”, The Handsome Asian asked. “Yes, We are okay”, The Loudmouth Detective assured him. “Good, Is Junior okay ?”, Adam said, as he was worried about his friend, & teammate. “He is good, Tani & Quinn were amazing, & the CIA ended up with egg on their faces, So, It was a win-win”. Everyone laughed at that, & the former criminal got serious for a minute.

“Thank God, Everyone is okay”, & the two men agreed, & then, Steve said, “Please keep us updated, Whenever you can, Okay ?”, Danny added, & said, “We love you”. “I love you too”, They hung up, & Steve & Danny went back to their relaxing evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
